Another Klaine Story
by yoiwantmyklaineback
Summary: This will be a story dedicated to one-shots about Klaine. Some will be longer than others, most will be fluffy and cute. Rated T. Will try aand update as regularly as possible! Thank you & reviews are highly appreciated. Enjoy!
1. In 10 Years Time

Hai!

I decided to write a few Klaine one-shots, so this will be a collection of random Klaine stories. Some may be longer than others.

Disclaimer: Glee & Klaine do not belong to me. *le sigh*

Anyway, here's my first entry. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! You're awesome.

* * *

America's Next Top Model was blasting through the tv while Kurt and Blaine were closely cuddled on the sofa.

"Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"  
Kurt thought for a moment.  
"What?" Kurt giggled.  
"I was just wondering.. where you see yourself in 10 years." Blaine said, gazing at the ceiling.  
Kurt set his eyes on Blaine, now ignoring Tyra Banks and focusing on his boyfriend.  
"Well," Kurt started, "I see... Me and you, living in a beautifully decorated New York house, happily married with a young, beautiful little daughter. I'm working at Vogue and performing occasionally at small theatres, gaining extra money for our 2nd child that's on it's way, and for both our children's futures. And you? You're on broadway, doing amazing shows every day, working with Rachel, performing musicals such as.. Wicked, and.. Funny Girl, for example. We both don't work nights, apart from the occasional night where either you or me have a show we have to do. We always make sure there's someone at home to look after our daughter, who attends school every day while we're working. We both never work weekends, we prefer spending our time as a family, raising our kids. Saturdays, we have days out, or nights out, and see Rachel and Finn, or friends. Sundays we spend at home, playing in our garden, or watching Disney films we've already seen a _gazillion_ times. We're happy, married, and I wouldn't want it any other way."  
Blaine was teary eyed and staring into Kurt's extraordinary glasz eyes, wishing for every single thing he had just said to become real some day. Looking into space, imagining his future life with Blaine, Kurt blinked and looked over to the boy next to him and smiled the biggest smile he thought he'd ever had. A strong, warm hand reached up to Kurt's face and caressed it, the thumb rubbing his cheek. Slowly, Blaine moved in and kissed his perfect boy softly and slowly, hoping to remember this moment forever.

* * *

I'm not sure how good or bad that was...

SO APOLOGIES IF IT SUCKED.

I JUST LOVE KLAINE, OKAAAYY? I just hope they get back together soon *fingers crossed* and that we see them get married. SOBS.

Anyway, thanks again for reading, please review, or favourite or follow if you think it's worthy? It would make me happeh!

*hugs&kisses*


	2. Cheerio Blaine

Blaine and Tina had just took a seat each in Coach Sue's office. It was weird, to put it simply. Blaine had never been in this room before. There was a big wooden desk in front of him, with Sylvester behind it. There was an unimaginable amount of various trophies scattered around the room, from 'Best Ohio Coach' to '2010 Highest Achieving Cheerleading Team'. However, right now Blaine's focus was on Sue. Tina looked just as confused as Blaine, seeing as she had never, or hardly ever been in this office either. Finally, the cheer coach spoke.  
"Other gay. Other Asian. Welcome to my office."  
She extended her arms out, showing the two kids her sacred room with a proud smirk.  
"I guess you two are wondering what you're in here for."  
Blaine and Tina nodded in synchronicity.  
"Well, since you know, I lost Santana and few other Cheerios when they graduated last year. So, I need new members."  
"So.. You want us to persuade people to join?"  
Sue looked at Blaine questioningly.  
"No, hobbit, I need you and retro goth here to join my squad. Do you think you're up to that?"  
Blaine wondered for a moment, allowing his thoughts to gather. Well, firstly, he knew Kurt had once been in the Cheerios and he said it was quite fun, apart from the hardcore dieting, but Blaine had realised Sue had deleted the rule that the Cheerios had to drink her special 'protein shake' so that wouldn't be too bad. Also, he was trying to keep himself busy, with being away from Kurt and all. And his recent break up with him still got him crying himself to sleep some nights, he desperately needed more jobs and clubs to keep his mind off of his boyf- ex boyfriend. He hated saying that. Ex.  
"Sure, I wouldn't mind joining." Blaine said, trying to show a genuine smile, but failing, now with constant thoughts of Kurt recycling around in his head.  
"Me too." Said Tina, nodding her head.  
"Fantastic, first point of order, you both need a uniform. Blaine, I figured you could use..."  
She ruffled around in some sort of bag under her desk."  
"Porcelains old uniform."  
'Crap.' Thought Blaine, he really didn't want to cry in school.  
Tina just looked over to Blaine, obviously knowing how he must feel. Sue obviously hadn't heard about their break up yet.  
"Uh.. Y-Yeah. Yeah thanks." He stuttered. Blaine never stutters.  
"And as for you, Tina, I figured out your size," Coach tossed a clean uniform to her.  
"Go try it on, come back here and tell me if it fits. And you put yours on too." She pointed to Blaine.  
"Then afterwards you don't need to change, just keep the uniforms on. Enjoy your new school clothes, kids, and remember: Cheerios practice at lunch break, and after school today. We're a bit far ahead but I'm sure with extra training, you'll be ready for competitions soon."  
Both the teens nodded.  
"Great."  
"Cool."  
"Now get the hell out of my office." She smirked.  
As soon as Blaine got to the bathroom, he checked there was no-one in there. Luckily there wasn't, he didn't want anyone to hear his tears, just in case. He went in the cleanest cubicle he could find and sat on the seat. Blaine simply stared at the old Cheerios costume in his hands. 'This was Kurt's. Kurt's.' he thought to himself. He was pretty sure he was about to cry but he couldn't. When he started, he couldn't stop. 'Be strong, Anderson.' He closed his eyes, but that didn't help, because as soon as his eyelids shut, images of Kurt smiling and laughing popped into his mind, as if a movie started playing in his brain. Slowly his eyes opened and he brought the polyester material to his face and smelled it. Just smelled it. God, how it smelt like Kurt. It smelt so familiar to him, Blaine imagined his boy was right there with him. Hugging him. Kissing him. Just being with him; but his sadness only grew bigger when his thoughts left him and Kurt somehow disappeared. By now he had tears in his eyes and stopped himself crying any more by wiping them away. He stood up and stripped off. When he was almost naked apart from underwear and socks, he slipped the trousers on and they were a perfect fit. Next, the red and white top was put on. It felt like Kurt was wrapped around him, and he both loved this feeling, and hated it.  
Blaine took a deep breath, stuffed his old clothes into his bag and walked out of the room, receiving glances from the boys and winks and smiles from the girls. He walked down the corridor, headed towards his next class. He felt happier.  
He smiled. A genuine smile


	3. Merida

"Daddy! Papa!"  
Was the sound Kurt and Blaine were woken up to on Saturday morning at 7am.  
Kurt's eyes slowly flickered open and his blurry morning vision saw Merida, his beautiful little daughter jumping up and down at the foot of the bed, holding onto the footboard as she bounced.  
The taller man nudged Blaine a couple times to wake him up, as if Merida's excited screaming wasn't enough.  
"Hey sweetie." Kurt said slowly, still dizzy from sleeping but cosy and warm from being huddled next to his perfect husband all night.  
"Papa! Is daddy awake yet?" Said Merida, running to the side of the bed where Blaine was still half asleep, hiding under the covers.  
"Shhh!" Merida whispered, not so gracefully.  
Kurt smiled at her, admiring her early morning happiness.  
Just as the little girl was going to lift up the covers to scare Blaine, he emerged from his duvet cave and shouted: "RAWR!"  
"AAAAHH! Daddy noooo!"  
Merida giggled as the curly haired man picked her up in the air above his head and landed her oh his and Kurt's bed, in between them both.  
All three of them were now laughing, both Kurt and Blaine thought their little daughters giggles were infectious.  
"I got you!" Teased Blaine, tickling Merida's tiny little feet.  
Her laughing now louder than ever, she tried to scramble away from her daddy, crawling over to Kurt as she plopped down on his lap.  
She hugged him tight as she continued to laugh.  
"Did daddy scare you?"  
"Yes!" Said Merida, pouting her lips.  
"But you're okay, aren't you?"  
Kurt turned her round to look at her face, smiling at her.  
"No! I peed!" Merida protested.  
"Oh god.." Kurt chuckled and immediately picked the girl up and put her on her feet on the wooden floor.  
"Okay, honey, come on, you better get changed."  
"I'll get you later, daddy!" Merida shouted at Blaine while sticking her tongue out.  
"I'm sorry baby!"  
Kurt shook his head at his man, grinning still, as he walked out of the room and headed towards Merida's room.  
Blaine heard his baby girl chatting to Kurt about 'water bombs' and how 'daddy smells'. Then he heard his husband say something like 'I think you're the one who smells, look you've got pee all over you!' He chuckled at that.  
Blaine was pretty sure Kurt and Merida were his two favourite people in the world. They always made him smile when he didn't feel good, they made cupcakes for him while he was at work, they both knew exactly how to cheer him up, although Kurt definitely knew the best way to cheer up his sexy husband.  
Blaine stood up from the warmth of his bed and shivered. He grabbed some pants and shimmied into them, not bothering to put a shirt on.  
He checked himself in the mirror and fixed his messy hair and sprayed some cologne on. The sound of a pretending-to-be-mad-but-i'm-not-really-mad Merida appeared. She stomped into the room and put her hands on her hips and put on her best angry face.  
"I'm mad at you." She said, trying her best to keep a straight face, bless her.  
"Why is that?"  
"You scared me and I peed my pants."  
"I'm sorry baby. You wanna hug?" Blaine said, spreading his arms out.  
Merida turned around, facing her back to her daddy.  
Blaine took that as an invitation to pick her up and hug her anyway.  
There was a few 'no's and 'get off's but after a while she hugged him back, laughing when she felt his hairy chest.  
"Ewww! Daddy!"  
Blaine put her down and bent down to her level.  
"What?"  
"You don't have a shirt on! Gross!"  
"It doesn't matter, does it?" Blaine chuckled.  
"Yes! It's yucky!" She squealed.  
"I don't mind it at all." Said Kurt, walking in the room.  
Blaine stood up and suddenly felt his man's lips on his. Then he pulled away and hugged him tightly.  
"NOOO! EW!" Merida shouted, hiding her eyes behind her short arms.  
Both men laughed.  
"So what should we do today?" Merida immediately bought her hands up and smiled and flailed her arms around.  
"I wanna go see aunt Rachel!"  
"Really? Okay, I'll call her, yeah?"  
"Yay! Yeah!" She bounced around the room.  
"Maybe if she's this energetic all day she'll fall asleep quickly later and we can have some... Adult time?"  
Blaine whispered, grinning at Kurt.  
"Well we'll have to see about that, wont we, Blainers?" He winked seductively then called Merida to him, walking out the room moving his hips purposely as he walked. "Let's go make pancakes." Kurt told his daughter.  
"And chocolate milk?!"  
"And chocolate milk." They agreed.


	4. Camping

**HEY INTERNET FRIENDS.**

**The idea of this story was from my best friend, Beth, so giving her credit for it, because i'm so unable to come up with my own ideas. (Because i fail).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Klaine. I know, sucks right?**

* * *

It was a sunny Wednesday morning over the summer holidays and Blaine had somehow persuaded Kurt to go camping with him. The pair were hiking over rocks and hills and zig-zagging through high trees and brown mountains.

"Blaine. Can we stop for a minute?"  
Kurt said, breathlessly.  
"Sure baby." Replied Blaine, making his way to sit with his boyfriend on one of the more surfaced boulders.  
He searched in his backpack for a canister of water and said; "I did tell you."  
"Told me what?" Asked Kurt, breathing still hitched.  
"I told you to wear better shoes."  
Blaine smirked.  
"We'll I'm sorry! But if you hadn't realised, I do not own any shoes that are built for hiking and jumping over rocks and hills." The brown haired boy told him, matter-of-factly.  
"Well you should! You could have borrowed mine if you wanted, I didn't know you'd need them, you should have said, sweetie!" Blaine passed Kurt the water and he took a sip.  
"Blaine. Kurt Hummel does not, I repeat not, wear other people's clothes. Even if it is his beautiful sexy boyfriends." Kurt bit his lip.  
"Ooh, I'm sorry Mr I'm-too-good-for-anybody!"  
At this point, Kurt's mouth was agape as he carefully pushed his boyfriend onto the rock behind him and pinned him down.  
"Now, I may be too good for some people, but I am most definitely not too good for you."  
"You sure?" Blaine grinned.  
"Of course." The taller boy smiled back.  
"Is this the part where you kiss me?"  
"It sure is."  
And with that, Kurt leaned down and placed his lips on his beautiful, sexy boyfriends.  
Both boys smiled as they kissed.  
He leaned back up and pulled Blaine up with him.  
"That's the only kiss I get?" Asked Blaine, slightly offended.  
"If your nice, you'll get more later."  
"And what if I'm naughty?" He smirked. 'Blaine is just pushing his luck now' thought Kurt.  
"Then I'll have to punish you, won't I?"  
The huge grin that appeared on Blaine's face made Kurt literally laugh out loud.  
"But!" He challenged, "You have to carry me down to the lake. My feet are killing me."  
Blaine bowed.  
"Of course, your highness."  
Kurt smiled and ran into his boyfriends arms, and was immediately picked up.  
"Oh, I'm royalty am I?"  
"To me you are." Replied Blaine.  
Kurt hugged him right as they walked, well, as Blaine walked, down the path, carrying his king.

* * *

**...Thoughts? I just like in-love-cuddly-beautiful-happy-smiley Klaine more than depressing-sad-sobbing-wrecked-ruined-broken-up Klaine. Hopefully you guys too.**

**Any prompts? If you want, tell me in reviews or send them to my tumblr; super-freak-gleek.**

**THANK YOU HUNNYBUNNIES. And thanks again to Beth for the idea!**


	5. First Kiss

Kurt's POV.

Dear diary,  
IT HAPPENED. IT FINALLY HAPPENED! After all this time, I didn't think we would ever... but we did! And it was so perfect! I literally cannot stop smiling! I just... i have to write this down, i have to remember it forever...

It had all happened so fast.  
There we were, me and Blaine, finding songs for our duet, when we kissed. Like holy shit, we kissed! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. I was going through my iPod, searching for the perfect song for our number (I have many ah-mazing songs) while Blaine was looking through the Top 40 Chart. I said to him, "Blaine. I really think we should have an old classic song for the duet. I mean, most of the songs in the charts nowadays are about sex and partying." He looked at me like I was insane. Then he said "But... There are some real good songs on the charts this week. Seriously, look." He motioned for me to come and look at his laptop. I wasn't having it. "No, I mean, I thought the warblers were about class and tradition, I just thought a classic song would be more emotional, and... Well... Better." I whispered the last word, scared of what he might say. "Excuse me? Look, Kurt, I really appreciate your concern but you have only been a warbler for a little bit, I've been a warbler for years. I think I know more about our history that you." That hurt. I wasn't being mean to him! I just... I guess I miss New Directions. Where I got to have my own opinion and not get judged on it.  
But... Then I kinda lost it... "I'm just trying to help us win, but if you don't want my help then I guess I'll just leave, you can pick the song yourself." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I didn't want to leave. I love spending time with Blaine, I could spend forever with him. Then I felt a hand on my arm.  
"Kurt, wait," he said. "Don't leave. Come on let's just... Look for a song together. We both have a say In this." I turned around, and he was much closer to me then I thought he was. And wow, I really noticed how his eyes lit up, and god, they were beautiful, and I swear he kept looking down to my lips, but I must have been mistaken. Although I know I definitely kept looking at his. Thinking about what they taste like. What it'd feel like with my lips against his and... Wow okay I was getting lost in thought. Crap, I was meant to answer him, oh god... What did he even say?! I was so lost in my thoughts so I got nervous and started to say something but I stuttered. Then Blaine grinned. Like, what? Why did he grin? What was all of that about? "W-why are you, um, smiling?" I asked, starting to smile back to him.  
Then.  
Right then.  
It happened.  
He leaned in, very slowly, tilted my chin up slightly with his left hand, and he kissed me. Just a peck at first, but soon became more. He moved his lips and I began to move mine along with them. I heard him moan, and oh god, if that wasn't sexy, I don't know what is. I started to breathe heavier, and I experimentally placed both my hands on his shoulders. The next thing I knew, I felt his hands on my hips. That felt good. Blaine licked my upper lip, and I immediately opened my mouth. And oh. My. Gosh. Blaine's tongue was in my mouth. He was kissing me, fully. And I kissed him back. Suddenly, to my distress, he pulled away.  
All he said was; "Wow."  
"Yeah." I replied, nodding my head furiously, smiling like an idiot, probably looking like a demented nodding dog.  
"Can I kiss you again?" He asked. 'So polite' I thought.  
So of course I said; "Please."  
Then his lips crashed into mine for the second time. After a minute, there were tongues out and hands everywhere. It was only when I realised what I was doing when I pulled away, wiping my mouth with my sleeve.  
"A-are you okay?" Blaine asked me, breathless.  
"Yeah, I just wondered... Why you kissed me?" I smiled.  
"Because... I really like you, a lot, Kurt. And it sucks that it took me this long to realise, but... I- I love you. You're incredible." Oh my gosh, Blaine just said he was in love with me. I started to tear up as I replied saying; "I love you too."

And so, we made love the whole night through... Just kidding. We'll save that for next time.

Kurt grinned as he put down his pen and closed his diary


	6. I Need To Tell You Something

"Mom. Dad," Kurt said, pale faced and worried.  
"What's up pumpkin?" asked Elizabeth, sensing the nerves in her son's eyes. He took a deep breath and said, "I have something to tell you."  
Burt and Elizabeth looked at each other, both wondering what was on Kurt's mind.  
"What is is, Kurt?" Burt asked him, seriously.  
"I...I have a...boyfriend." The countertenor said, rushing the last word.  
A smile appeared on Elizabeth's beautiful face, as she walked over to her son and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm happy for you honey."  
"Thanks mom."  
However, Burt was still stood on the same spot, without wearing a smile.  
"Dad? Aren't you happy for me?" Kurt asked, voice breaking as he said it.  
"No, yeah, yeah of course I am, Kurt. I just... I want you to make sure that you won't get hurt, alright? Us Hummels have been hurt before okay, especially you. And I can't stand to see you cry. You've had enough crap in your life, I don't want this boy to give you any more. Promise me that you know what you're doing, and you'll be careful, okay?" Burt was looking into Kurt's eyes, waiting for his response.  
"Dad, he is the most kindest person I've ever met. He's been lovely to me and I really, really like him. I promise I'll be careful. He won't hurt me."  
The brown haired boy moved towards his dad and hugged him until he pulled away. Burt looked at him as he said; "Okay."  
There was a small silence until Elizabeth spoke again, breaking the awkward tension. She was always one to try and make every situation happier.  
"So. Who is this lucky boy?"  
Kurt looked down, surrounded by thoughts of his boyfriend. It sure was weird saying that, he had never had a boyfriend before. The boy looked back up to his parents.  
"It's Blaine."  
"Blaine! How did I not guess it was him? Congratulations sweetie, he's a really nice person." Kurt's mum said, nodding. Elizabeth was a very good judge of character so he was happy that his mom said that. Once again, Burt spoke.  
"Your mothers right, Kurt. Blaine is a good guy. I'm glad it's him. Good for you." He patted his son on the back and walked into the kitchen.  
"How's about we celebrate?" He asked as he grabbed 3 wine glasses and a bottle of Red wine.  
"Thank you dad."  
All 3 sat together and ate dinner and drank their beverages, all satisfied, especially Kurt, who couldn't stop smiling.


	7. Kurt's Nightmares

Blaine heard a moan in the middle of the night as he stirred in his sleep.  
"N-no." He was beginning to wake up, startled by the noises.  
"Am scare.. B-Blein,"  
The curly haired boy slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head, still on his pillow, to the direction the sounds were coming from.  
"Aaah.." Another sound. It was Kurt. Blaine was told by Burt about this. His boyfriend had nightmares, and they terrify not only Kurt, but everyone around him. Blaine vaguely remembers about one time Burt had talked about, where he suddenly woke up one night to the sound of a scream. He immediately nudged his wife and she awoke too, and they scrambled out of their room, and across the hallway into their 4 year old son Kurt's room. When they opened the door, they heard their son mumbling to himself and moaning and rustling around in his bed. They awoke him as soon as they could and the poor young boy jumped up and his eyes shot open, and he began to sob as he pulled his covers over himself, obviously feeling more protected like that, and his parents hugged him tightly. That was the first time Burt had ever experienced Kurt's nightmares. Now it was Blaine's turn.  
The startled boy quickly tried to move closer to Kurt, getting his legs all tangled in the bed sheets.  
"Kurt." Blaine gripped his boyfriends shoulders and shook him ever so slightly, attempting to wake him up.  
"Kurt. Kurt wake up. It's okay, I'm here." That worked, and suddenly the frightened boys eyes opened and he looked over to see Blaine, both their faces horrified as Blaine quickly held his arms around Kurt, as he started to silently cry into his shoulder.  
"Blaine. I was really scared." The now sobbing boy said in between breaths.  
"I know honey, but it's okay, I'm here. Don't worry, I've got you."  
The two of them sat like that for a while, and Blaine got Kurt a hot chocolate, Burt said that always made him feel better, and the two cuddled and soon fell back to sleep, Blaine holding his lover tight.


	8. Kurt Hates Horror

**Hey you lovelies c:**  
**Sorry I haven't uploaded for ages! I haven't been too well and I've had like zero ideas. (I know, crappy excuse, but it's true)**  
**I will try my best to upload sooner next time, but anyways, here's a short little one shot I wrote about Kurt being afraid of horror etc. because we all know he hates scary things aha.**  
**Enjoyyy!**

* * *

"Noooo! I don't like it!" Shrieked Kurt while watching a horror movie about a young girl who was possessed by the devil.

"C'mon. It's not that bad, honey." Blaine said beside him, comforting him, wrapping his arms round him.  
The pair were resting their heads on a pillow against an old, grey wall, legs spread out down the length of Kurt's bed in his apartment.  
"Blaine can we turn it off please!?"  
Kurt said in a muffled voice, nuzzling his head into Blaine's tummy, probably messing up his brunette hair, but he couldn't care less about that right now.  
"Okay, okay." The short boy said, reaching for the TV remote and pressing the red button.  
A few seconds of silence and Kurt was still hiding his face in Blaine's t-shirt.  
Blaine chuckled.  
"Kurt? It's off now, you can stop hiding and show me your beautiful face."  
Kurt slowly brought his porcelain face up, hands still grabbing at his boyfriends stomach, never wanting to let go. He peeked at the TV, which was infact off.  
Kurt took a deep breath and whispered "Thanks."  
"You're welcome." He giggled.  
"You're so adorable, you know that?"  
Kurt blushed.  
"I think you've told me that a few times before."  
"Only 'cause it's true." Then Blaine inched closer to Kurt, his lips almost touching Kurt's. Then he moved away and stood up off the bed.  
"You're a dick." Kurt said, grinning.  
"What do you mean, baby?" Blaine said, playing along.  
Kurt shook his head, his sparkling eyes never leaving the sight if his boy.  
"I thought you were gonna kiss me."  
Blaine put on his best 'thinking face' and then shook his head, mimicking Kurt.  
"Nope. Don't think I was."  
"Blaine Devon Anderson. You better come back here right now and kiss me." Kurt's eyes full of lust.  
The shorter boys eyes went wide, as he immediately walked towards Kurt on the bed and held his shoulders.  
He smiled, pushed Kurt backwards until he was laying down, and kissed him, hard on the lips.  
After a minute or so of romantic making-out, the two of them got up, arm in arm, and made dinner together.

* * *

**Hopefully that was okay-ish.**

**It doesn't make up for the amount of time I haven't updated this fic for but I'm sorry. Bye for now!**


	9. I Love Him

**So this is basically how Blaine feels after the Glee Actually episode (Which was amazing!) **

**You can think of it either as a diary entry, or just Blaine's thoughts.**

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mineee.**

* * *

_Kurt_.

I didn't realise how much I missed his beautiful face, his angelic smile, his perfect hair and just...him. I mean, I knew I missed him, but I really _miss him_, and so much too. I've never missed anyone else this much before.

I asked him if he was happy to see me.  
He said he was. He said he always is happy to see me.  
I don't think he realised just how happy I was to see him though. God, I was ecstatic. I couldn't stop smiling.  
I can't stop smiling right now, just thinking about it. About _Kurt_.  
_Kurt_.  
I'm pretty sure my eyes kept drifting down to his lips, every time I looked at him. Every time we spoke. All the time. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I've missed doing that. I've missed _everything_. The way his eyes flutter open slowly after I pull away from a kiss. How he kisses my cheek before I leave him after a date. The way we end up late for dinner reservations because he takes his time styling his soft hair and wants it to look perfect, and the way he grins when I tell him it always looks perfect.  
When a cute waiter winks at me and Kurt reaches out across the table, grabs my hand and kisses it, and how he loves to see the expression on the guys face after. I also love how he can change my mood from depressed to completely happy just from one of his adorable text messages. When I ask him to stop doing work and snuggle with me, and how he refuses until I bribe him with sweet peas and a shopping trip, a couple of his favourite things. I love how he can read me like a new copy of Vogue, and can tell whenever I just need his hugs and kisses to make me feel 100% better, and how he happily obliges. I love how he used to Skype me every day from his NYC apartment, even if it meant missing out on a fun night out with Rachel, spending more money on Marc Jacobs new collection and what not, even though he knows he has too much clothes to count already anyway. I miss his goodnight kisses, his good morning kisses, and our fun little games of footsie under every table we're at. I miss our tickle fights, our movie marathons, our duets, our sleepovers... our love.  
And if you asked me to name every single thing that I love and miss about Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I bet your bottom dollar i'd be here for at least a week, never stopping for air, telling the world why I love Kurt.  
_Kurt_.  
I don't think I would be able to love anyone else again if the love of my life would never be able to forgive me. I do not see the point in life without love.  
Kurt is the_ love of my life_. I _love him_. He loves _me_. I am _in love with him_.

Holy crap. I need to tell him as soon as I can. I need to say how I feel. How I really feel. How much I love him and how I feel when I'm with him and how I think I would die if I would never see him again and how I will take care of him forever and ever and how I need him in my life and how he's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and how I want to marry him one day and-. I want to marry him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.  
I love him.  
_Kurt_.

* * *

**I JUST HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS.**

**Oh look, i uploaded quicker this time!**

**Thank you for reading, and Merry Christmas!**

**Please review, it would make me so very happy.**


End file.
